


The Cintures from Beneath

by okapi



Category: Christabel - Samuel Taylor Coleridge
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Erotic Poetry, F/F, Poetry, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: What Geraldine and Christabel go up to that night.Poetry. Samuel Taylor Coleridge's "Christabel."





	The Cintures from Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 DW Corsets and Lemons kink meme. The prompt was: _So what is on Geraldine's "bosom and half her side" that Christabel shouldn't see? What did they do that night before Part 2 starts? How does the whole thing end?_
> 
> Also for the 100 Fandoms prompt .043: teasing.

On bosom, side of Geraldine  
was inked on skin, in artist’s line  
a creature, hellish and divine  
a monster, toothed and clawed,  
a many limbed and jawed  
archfiend. Aghast, slack-mawed  
fell Christabel, o’er-awed.  
  
Her slender fingers strove to touch  
when fear released its red-fanged clutch.  
She traced the creature’s silhouette  
at places eight her finger met  
a slit from whence emerged a vine,  
a tentacle of Geraldine!  
  
‘My eyes are op’d,’ spake Christabel.  
‘And yet I wis. What is this spell?’  
‘Fear not,’ replied bold Geraldine.  
‘For they are me, and I am thine.  
Surrender to abundant arms.  
and be enfolded in writhe-charms.’  
A shudder shook dear Christabel;  
a hunger gripped that damoiselle  
to sail upon that tidal web,  
caressed by tangled flow and ebb.  
  
A breast held firm; a nipple pebbled  
while mouth met mouth and palms brushed cheeks.  
When reason’s halved, desire’s trebled.  
Soft-tipped the tease, soft-lipped the cheeks.  
Carved cherubim averted eyes  
as limbs unfurled and parted thighs.  
Skin polished to a lusty glow,  
fey Christabel cried, ‘oh—OH—oh—OH!  
oh—OH—oh—OH!’ as bliss befell  
  
The writhing bed of Christabel,  
soon steeped in sweat, in joy enchanced,  
rang out with moans as bodies danced.  
O heads at feet and feet at heads  
as fingers probe, as tongues and beds  
of silken rope a-twist wrung sighs  
and oft the whiles soft startled smiles  
as thighs met lips and lips met thighs.  
  
‘There is no magic here, my love,  
just eight to aid in sating greed  
just eight to slake a briny need,”  
soothed Geraldine like cooing dove.  
She taught the maid to suckle bud,  
to lap and lick through gush and flood,  
with feral want, to ‘sunder rent.  
But when morn larked, the passion-spent  
tableau was silently erased  
while night-worn Christabel lay faced  
in pillows deep, in dreamless sleep.  
She woke alone and much disturbed,  
with memories bizarre and blurred.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
